I Lost My Way
by WhiteTGreen
Summary: and if you lose your child,your marriage was a mess and you believe that this love with brother-in-law, would do you?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- The worst day of my life.

October 31, 2009

Nathan and Jamie are returning to an NBA game, Nathan had given the tickets as a birthday present for Jamie, was a little after midnight and they were returning from challote, jaime was so wowed bobcast had won, he was a huge fan, the road was empty, so Nathan decided to run a little faster to get home, he not only had a truck driver who was drunk behind their car, there was only a gleam and the car bonnet and time again, opens its Nathan eyes and realizes what happened her first instinct was to see how Jaime was, to release the safety belt, he injures his spine, causing him to lose if the movement of the legs, jaime was covered in blood at the back of the car was worst hit, with nathan was a piece of glass lodged in his belly, he was losing too much blood but with all the difficulties of moving he could go to the back of the car was to do with Jaime, he releases the feel of jaime but rather to see if he was still alive nathan faints.

in the waiting room were Lucas, Clay, Haley, Peyton Dean and everything seemed to move in slow motion, Brooke entered the hospital running, passing through the halls looking for a familiar face when I finally found these faces looked sad and lost, Luke rises from the couch Brooke and goes to the slow motion that seemed to be slower still, Lucas look in Brook's eyes...

"I'm sorry Brooke"  
Her eyes filled with tears,  
"What?"  
"Jaime didn't survive ... .."  
He hugs her and she slowly sinks to the floor in his arms, she cried so much, everyone around her did not feel his pain at that moment, Haley and Peyton tried to raise Brooke the floor, until it never showed feelings that Dean was shaken, Clay picks in her lap and takes up where the body of this jaime,

was the hardest moment in the life of Brooke, Jaime was just nine years, when the doctor Levander the sheet she sees it in her head several flash appeared from his birth until the time he left with nathan to go watch the game, leaving the room she has her head ..

"Nathan ... he survived?"  
"He is in surgery"  
"He'll pull through Clay?"  
"I do not know, the doctors said his condition is very serious, and do not know if he survives turned to walk"

Brooke's body seemed to lose a little more strength,  
Peyton and Haley hugging her

"We'll take you home"

From there begin the worst day of her life and Nathan.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and please comment.  
PS: I need a beta reader, if one read the story please send me a message =]]

PS 2: I know that the very errors grammars, so I need a beta reader.  



	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two-what comes next?**

Two months after Jaime's funeral and Nathan was still in coma,Brooke's life seemed not back to normal,Clay and Lucas company to revise to make Brooke the night, she wondered how she would tell Nathan that their son had died in the accident, Nathan`s state was delicate,the doctors didn't believe in improvement.  
Brooke's appearance was no longer the same, she had slimmed down a lot and just wore sweatshirt, hair always stuck and not wearing more makeup, that Brooke was a person who neither knew,the months went by… November, December, January, February, March, until finally Nathan opened his eyes, seven months after Jaime`s death, he opens his eyes and Brooke was there beside his bed, she starts to hand through his hair ...

"Hi sweetie"  
Said she low and soft.  
"Hi .."  
He said almost no voice,  
"Where's Jaime?"  
her eyes contorts, not knowing how to tell him, Brooke hold on tight to Nathan's hand,  
"He's fine right?"  
"Brooke, for God's sake, say something!"  
she turns to look in his eyes  
"No Nathan, he is not good '  
"He died seven months ago!"  
"What?"  
"The seven months ago you had an accident while returning from that game, he underwent several surgeries but didn't survive, since then you're in a coma"

"No, no, can't be true!"  
he tries to get out of bed, and the harder truth emerges  
"I do not feel my legs, I can not feel my legs"  
this time Luke and Clay were entering the room, both couldn't move, seeing Brooke's suffering,Nathan upset at seeing his son's death and for not walking more, the screams of Nathan came like a knife in the Brooke's ears.  
"I want my son!"  
"Why me, why?"  
Lucas vai rapidamente para cima da cama para garantir que Nathan estava descontrolada e Clay Brooke leva para fora do quarto para ela se acalmar.

Clay brings a coffee for Brooke, who was still very shaken from all  
"Take"  
"Thanks"  
"You saw how he was? I had never seen him like this before Clay"  
"Is natural Brooke, he lost his son, and basketball"  
"Basketball?"  
"If he ever walk again, never again play basketball, his career is over"  
"I haven't thought about it, I don't know if it will hold Clay, I'm afraid"  
He hugs her, promising that everything will be alright.

Lucas holds the hand of brother  
"Hey bro"  
Nathan not deviating from the eye of the window, there were so many trees on the outside, many birds, and a huge blue sky, and he couldn't think of anything, he just looked, Lucas' voice seemed so distant,  
"Nate .."  
He looks at Lucas.  
"Brooke is going to need a lot of you"  
"She has gone through bad times Nate, things I don't want to even my worst enemy"  
"You need to be strong for her and for you '"

"One day I had everything and the other I got nothing"  
"As you have nothing?"  
"You have Brooke, you have me,Clay,Peyton,Haley even until Dean"

"I lost my son Lucas...I lost everything"

life that had seemed Nathan not exist anymore, his eyes were empty, sad.

Nate better things shall go, you'll see, tomorrow you'll get high, go back home and everything will be fine.  
Luke gets up from his chair and walks towards door  
"Get well?"  
"You will bring my son back?"  
says Nathan to Lucas.  
Luke turns and looks at him lying in that bed.  
"If I could have I would have brought"  
"Believe me!"

He opens the door and let Nathan alone.

the next day.

Brooke goes to the hospital seeking Nathan, entering the room she is faced with the wheelchair and he lay in bed staring at the outside so bitter.

"Hi baby"  
"Ready to go home?"

he didn't answer her.

she takes the chair up closer to him,so she could put he, she sits him carefully on the bed.  
"Gotcha, gotcha"  
"I'm invalid, I am not a moron"  
"I know Nathan"  
she holds him in her arms, and put in wheelchair.

"Ready?"  
He didn't answer her again.  
"I'm ready wife!" Says she pushing the chair.

when they arrive at the house,Haley and Peyton had planned a surprise party, welcome to Nathan.

still in the garage, Nathan is sarcastic.  
"I see that don't I wait to get home"  
Brooke opens the car door to put him in the chair.  
"Nathan .."  
"Yeah?"  
"Everything will be fine!"  
He looks at her and goes to the door, opening it can find all smiling, drinking as if nothing had happened

"Hi Nate"  
Dean goes to Nathan and hugs him.  
"It is good to have you back brother"  
Nathan just shakes his head in agreement.  
"Where is the Brooke?"  
"I'm here," says she, behind Nathan with the bags  
Lucas goes to her to get the bags  
"Where I take the Brooke?  
"Leave it in my bedroom Lucas, please!"  
Lucas goes through Nathan with our bags and go up the stairs, he stares at Lucas quickly climb the stairs and the only thing he thought and he could never do that, but I would never see his son coming down those stairs.

Peyton and Haley are going up Nathan and hug him.  
"I did what you most like to eat Nate!"  
"He doesn't need to eat Haley! He needs a beer!" Says Dean pushing the chair to the kitchen  
Brooke is still looking at Dean pushing Nathan's wheelchair,Clay goes to close her  
"Brooke will be alright!"  
"He will accept" said he comforting her.  
it's a smile in the corner for him.  
Lucas leaves the bags in the Brooke's bedroom,when passing and the aisle he see Jaime's bedroom, he sits in front of the bedroom door, he seemed to hear Jaime saying "uncle Lucas",he puts a hand on the doorknob and slowly turned, the door open up and Jaime's things are going appearing, Haley went down the stairs when she saw Lucas on in Jaime's bedroom,he picks up a basketball shirts that he had given to Jaime on one of their birthdays when Haley appeared.

"You think that someday they are going through this, Luke?"  
he lifts his head.  
"I think that they'll never overcome, Hales"  
"Is too much to overcome!"  
"It seems that nobody came here, since you know .."  
"Is .. I think Brooke hasn't yet managed to get here '  
Haley picks up a pair of pajamas that were on the messy bed  
"I'll miss that kid"  
"We all Hales!"  
They hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three – I'm in here****.**

Nathan was one month that had left the hospital and his depression seemed to only increase.  
"Baby, I'm home!"  
"Where are you?"  
"In the living room"  
Brooke goes up Nathan and kisses.  
"How are you?"  
"How do you think?"

"you knows Nathan, it would be good if sometimes you question as I am"  
" you are not asked, But I'll answer you, I'm not good husband "

"And you think I am?"  
"Can you stop a bit of thinking only of you Nathan"  
"Wasn't only who lost a son you knew!"  
"You don't understand!"  
"I don't understand?"  
"I had a life before, I had a son, a career and now I don't have nothing "  
"What?"  
"What did you say?"  
"You have nothing?"  
"I got nothing Nathan, I lost my son, I lost my husband, I don't even have one more home, my company is failing and that tells me you have nothing?"  
"I got nothing! Not even someone to share my problems,I have Nathan!  
When she was leaving she stopped suddenly and turned to him  
"I want a divorce Nathan"  
he turned to her, startled by the request.

"In sickness and in health" I was there for you.  
she turns and heads up stairs.  
He is shocked, he could have imagined a thousand things more than ever that she would abandon him.

**The next morning****.**

the bell rings is Dean  
"Hi brother"  
"Brooke is at home?"  
"Not left early today"  
"Damm , I wanted it to make me a suit"  
"How are you?"  
"She wants the divorce, Dean."  
"She wants what?"  
Dean is surprised by what said nathan  
"But why?"  
"We had a huge fight yesterday, and she didn't take it anymore this life she's leading .."  
"And I'll give her a divorce, nobody deserves that give care for a person like me, she deserves a life that I can not give her anymore .."  
"You gotta be kidding me! You love her and she loves you, you are the perfect couple"  
"Are not more, Dean"  
"I don't want her to sacrifice her own life to take care of me."  
"Nathan ..."  
"Is already decided"

**That night.**

Brooke arrives home to find several bags at the door.  
"Nathan!"  
she looks in the room, the bathroom, kitchen  
Nathan!  
and finds it in sitting in his wheelchair in front of the pool.  
"Nathan, you don't hear me call?"  
"Sorry I haven't heard"  
she sits beside him  
"Are you hungry?"  
"No"  
she gets up to go to the kitchen  
"Brooke?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Sit down please, I want to talk to you"  
"What's up?"  
"I'm moving to the beach house!"  
Brooke is taken by surprise, she now understood what the bags meant.  
"Why?"  
" for many reasons, I don't want to live here and I'll give you a divorce, I don't want more of this marriage!"  
he looked serious, as never before, she realized he wouldn't go back.  
"This is what you really want?"  
"Yes it is"  
"Ok, I'll take the keys and take you"  
when she was standing  
"Not accurate, Dean is going to get me here"  
She looks at him and went inside, her throat burned their breathing was heavy and slow, the stairs seemed to increase, she held the tears in her throat at least until arriving in her bedroom, she couldn't understand how he had managed to stop to love her, she wanted to have the strength to strip him of his heart.  
Dean had come, she heard the loud ringing Mumford & Sons at the bottom and the sound of voices talking to Nathan and Dean, 

"Dude Have you suitcase more than Haley, That she's a woman!"  
"Shut up"  
"I just said"

Dean takes Nathan his lap to put him in the car,Nathan not looked up to see if Brooke was looking, but there she was standing,seeing the only person she really loved going away, that moment she realized she was alone, before Dean into the car he looks up and sees Brooke, he could not imagine how her life from that moment, he's a breath and get in the car and the two are going ,Brooke sits there until it no longer see the dean's car.

Ps:I need beta reader,Please =]]]Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter four-deafening silence.**

Nathan didn't give the news a week and Brooke wasn't linked asking for him,it seemed the two had accepted the choices they made.

The bell rings on the beach,Nathan opens the door and it was Peyton.  
"Peyton?"  
"Surprise!"  
"Definitely a surprise!"  
"I hope that good!"  
"Of course it is"  
she goes to him and hugs  
the two come and go over the balcony that looks great with the beach front.  
"Wow!"  
"What, what?"  
"I don't remember most of that view!"  
"Do you remember when we were dating we always ditched class here," says she looking at him  
"Good time"  
"It wasn't good when your father found us here!" They both laughed  
"Nate .. I ask you something?"  
"Yeah .."  
"Why did you come here?"  
"You know, the other house is much more comfortable, bigger, why here?"  
" Why not this house brings me memories of Brooke and neither of Jaime, we never came here as a family, and because it is beautiful here."

"I understand"  
she takes Nathan`s hand  
"I want you to know that I'll always be here for you, no matter what!"  
he smiles  
"Nate .."  
"What?"  
"I ask you something?"  
"Anything?"  
"Please make your beard!"  
both laugh a lot.

Brooke's house.

the phone rings, she is sending urgent Victoria go to New York, clothes over bros was already in trouble since Jaime's death when Brooke walked away from work, the company now actually facing serious crisis.  
"Okay, I'll be there at the end of the night"  
"Yeah .. bye"  
with so many problems that it already had the crisis in clothes over bros, would cause even greater havoc in her life, even though she is no longer a Nathan a couple she had to warn him that would go to New York, because she ate didn't know how long it would be, so she decides to go up the beach house.

to arrive at the beach house she sees Peyton's car stopped in front of the house, which made her happy, so Nathan not be alone all the time.  
the doorbell rings, and Levander Peyton is going in the direction of the door  
"Nathan my letters don't look that's cheating!"  
Opening the door she finds Brooke leaving her half ashamed  
"Hi Brooke"  
"Hi Peyton"  
"Nathan is at home?"  
he came to see who was smiling which left bewildered Brooke, leaving the heavy weather, she realized that the problem was her because she spent almost two months living in the same house with him, and he does not speak good day for Sikhs it but for Peyton he even smiled.  
"Hello Nathan"  
"Brooke .."  
"Can I talk with you for a minute?"  
"Yeah, sure, we go to my bedroom."

"... Then a problem?"  
"Yeah, I'll have to go to New York, and I was wondering if you're needing something, because I don't know when I come back .."  
"A serious problem?"  
"I still don't know right, but seems to be .."  
".. you need something?"  
"No, I'll be fine!"  
"... Ok then ... I need to go."  
she opens the door to the bedroom but before leaving she turns around and hug Nathan, he holds back,Brooke kisses his face gently and slowly moving away they go up to stay united only by the hands.  
"Brooke .."  
she turns  
"Bon voyage"  
she wanted so much that he had asked her to stay, but didn't happen and she accepted it.  
"Thanks"  
"Bye for now"  
she goes.

was the last time he saw her for a long time.

**April 10, 2011.**

"Hi handsome"  
"Hi beautiful"  
Lucas hugs Brooke  
"Thanks for coming to the launch"  
"I never miss it Luke!"Says she smiling  
"I want you to meet my fiancee, Lindsay"  
"fiancee"? "  
"yeah fiancee, I'm getting married next month and you're my special guest!"  
"Wow,Special !haha"  
"Sure I'll Luke!"

"I missed you,Brooke Davis"  
he holds her  
"Me too buddy"

**Tree Hill**

Nathan was shaving when Peyton appears  
"Hi handsome!"  
she kisses and dirty with shaving cream  
"Pretty girl!"  
"This is what I love about my boyfriend shaved"  
"The so!"  
he holds her close  
"This is what I like my girl right next to me!"  
he holds her tight and kisses her, messing it all for shaving cream  
"I messed you all!"  
"I think I'll need a bath now!"  
"You think"  
"I can help if you want"  
both laugh and then they kiss.

Nathan had left the wheelchair,Peyton had been of great help to him, Nathan wasn't 100% now and he rode his mullet had to do physiotherapy, but he had revived a little with his life and Peyton had much to do with it from, the outward to New York Brooke,Nathan and Peyton were very close, until one night they drank too much and ended up in bed, Nathan realized that he needed to follow her life, a life without Brooke.

Brooke also had remade his life with another person, Julian Baker a film producer, who was completely and hopelessly in love with her, the only reason it still doesn't have sought her hand in marriage is that she was still married to Nathan, the reason it still be married to Nathan was that he needed time to fix all the separation of roles she'd have to go to tree hill, and clothes over bros need her in New York.

"Hello most beautiful woman in New York"  
"Wow!"  
"I brought this for you, are much preferred their right?"  
"Rose, I Loved!"  
she kisses him  
"How was your day?"  
"Better now that I'm with you!"  
he kisses her.  
"Wow, you're good today!"Says she smiling  
Julian is coming closer to her  
"Definitely you don't seen nothing yet"  
he pulls her and kisses her again  
"Eays hottie!"  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
said he, that while he kissed her entire face and went down to the neck  
"I want to stop?"  
passing a hand through her belly as he kissed her  
"Do you want .."  
it interrupts  
"I don't... not want you to stop"  
and pulls him into the room.

PS: Beta Reader, please =]]]


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter five-10 years old.**

**Author's note: the sex scenes, so if you do not like do not read!**

Puff today is Jamie's Birthday, was the first thing I thought when Brooke opened her eyes.  
Puff Today is Jaime's Birthday, was the first thing I thought when Nathan opened his eyes.

Both looked to the side and saw the path they chose, chose New York Brooke and Julian, Nathan chosen tree hill and Peyton,Nathan gets up and goes to another bedroom where he kept everything that reminded Brooke or Jaime, the first time in these almost 2 years he stood alone without help from anything or anyone, he opens the box and the first thing he sees is the first basketball he gave to Jaime, a picture of Jaime and Brooke at the last Christmas they spent together, he was so hard seeing all those things, but it hurt so much he needed it didn't accept that every passing day if he forgets something which involves Jaime is, Peyton was standing in front of the door looking Nathan with eyes full of tears  
"Nate"  
he turns to look at her  
"Yeah"  
"You don't think it's time to go see him?"  
"No, I can't"  
"At least not yet"  
she goes to him quickly and embrace it with all your strength.  
"One day you'll be prepared, and that day I'll be with you!"  
tears flowing from his eyes

not what was going through his head, was that Brooke had taken on impulse to the plane tree hill, she needs to see the grave of her son, since Nathan moved to the beach house for almost two years ago she never returned to the grave she felt guilty about it, not what she went through her mind was that there was someone who would it almost every day, leaving flowers, spend time with him.

Dean was there, as it was yesterday and will tomorrow,Dean and Jaime were good friends, Jaime loved that uncle, actually it was their favorite uncle.  
Brooke was walking to the grave when he saw Dean sitting on the floor with some white roses in hand,  
"Dean?"  
he looks up  
"Brooke?"

he rises fast  
"I miss girl!"  
he takes on his lap  
"I missed you too"

"How are you going?"  
" better than yesterday, worse than tomorrow."

"me too"  
both look at the Jaime's grave  
"Today he would do 10 years,"Said Brooke with a trembling voice  
"Yeah, I know"  
"I come here whenever I can"  
had several flowers near the grave  
"Thanks for not leaving him alone Dean"  
She looks at him with those two eyes dripping tears, Brooke put her hands wrapped Dean's face  
"No need to thank me, Brooke"  
"How about a hot chocolate?"  
"I think a good idea!"Says she while wiping the tears from her face.  
the two go hand in hand until the Karen's Cafe.

Karen's Cafe.

Brooke really wanted to ask about Nathan, as he was, it was with someone, or if he still hated her.  
however much she wanted to ask him, she didn't ... but Dean did for her.  
"Nathan is much better than it was when you were gone .."  
she is surprised by the way Dean started the conversation, it seemed that he knew how much she wanted to know about Nathan ...  
"He's better?  
"Yeah, he even shaved,"Says he  
"I'm glad to know"  
she wanted so much to learn more about Nathan, but it was hard to ask, after Dean was his brother.  
"He's doing physical therapy, which is helping him a lot .."  
still had a thing for her to know "he's someone Dean?" but that question ever, she couldn't do, she was afraid of what Dean would respond.  
"I learned that Lucas will marry"  
"Yeah, he's going with Lindsay"  
"You will come to the wedding isn't it?"  
"Of course, I do not miss it!"  
"And when will you marry?"  
"I adore Haley, but I don't love her enough to marry, at least not for now ..."  
Brooke * flash *

**July 20, 2006**

pier, Nathan and Brooke are on vacation, it was a beautiful day with no clouds in the sky and a huge sun,Nathan kneels in front of her, get a little box that was in your pocket .. 

"Nathan, what are you doing?"  
"Brooke Penelope Davis you marry me?"  
"I know we're young, and many will say it's crazy but I know how much I love you, and how only we can understand what we have."  
Flash * out *  
"Brooke ..?"  
"Sorry …"  
"We were talking about?"  
"Unimportant"

they talk a little more.

**Beach House.**

Nathan was doing his daily exercises,Peyton was going to work, he finally could see an album that he hid like a safe full of money and jewelry, to many it might not be the most precious thing, but for him it was worth much more that money was the pounding of a marriage, it was the pounding That he and Brooke had existed.

*Flash in*

Christmas morning

the sun shone through the bedroom window, while Nathan stroking Brooke's back, he had only three sure things, first Brooke was the most beautiful woman he had already known, he was completely and unconditionally in love with her and they were third perfect for each other.

"That's good," she said opening a huge smile with eyes still closed, it is closer to a bit of her and kisses her back  
"This is definitely better  
she turns to look at him  
"Hello handsome"  
"Hello beautiful"  
it's a long kiss on her,  
puts it head on his chest  
"What time is Nate?"  
"7:15"  
"Oh, I must descend to Jaime's breakfast "  
she was standing when he pulls her to bed,  
"I think he waits a little longer"  
he spends his arm over her, causing her to stand under it, "Nathan kisses her gently, her eyes twitched when he felt his kisses, she would hand the muscles of his  
'Nate.. Jaime can get ... "  
Nathan slid a hand through Brooke's legs  
"Will not, I locked the door"  
Nathan pulls down Brooke, changing position with him,  
"Well in that case, you definitely can continue what you were doing"  
Brooke leans to kiss him, one of Nathan's hands was at the nape of Brooke and the other at the waist, her hands touched Nathan's belly.  
Suddenly the memories of Nathan are interrupted by the noise of the main doors, was Peyton who had been stranded  
"Nathan .. you're at home?"  
he gets up and goes very fast toward her, she stood in the middle of the room, watching the match when he pulled hard against the wall,

he leaned hard against the wall, kissing her with never before.  
Peyton's green eyes widened, not because she was not enjoying it, but because it was completely different than it was get used.

"Wow!  
calm down cowboy! "  
"sorry …. I really had missed you!"Says he breathlessly.  
she involves her arms around his neck  
"Well in that case, you can continue"  
He slope hers backs against the wall, putting his body against hers, she braided her legs on his backs, causing him to hold her legs.  
that moment was the one for her, but while Nathan fucked with Peyton, flash came into his head,him with Brooke  
"I love you Nathan"

*Brooke's Flash*  
"I love you Nathan"  
he saw lying in that bed Brooke not Peyton, every kiss, every caress which he did in Peyton Brooke's flash came into his mind, however much he tries,always saw Brooke that sex was the worst of his life,because he didn't even fucked with Brooke and not Peyton but with a ghost.

Peyton was asleep in his arms, and Nathan couldn't stop thinking about Brooke, he didn't know why, these last two years he never thought so much of it, as I was thinking now, he missed, her voice, eyes, dimple in her smile was 3 o'clock in the morning, he stood up carefully so as not to wake Peyton, dressed and left the car without direction,but when he realized was standing in front of his old house, he went there not two years from the day he left and Brooke went to the beach house, that house brought so many memories at the same time, it was difficult to organize them, when he finally decides to go, someone leaves the house, it was Dean, was 3 o'clock in the morning, Nathan couldn't find a reason for Dean be there, OK, he couldn't find even see Brooke's car in the garage,that left him in shock, if he had not seen Brooke's car , he definitely would have thought that Dean was cheating Haley with some girl ,Dean and Haley dating to four years but he was never in love with her, but seeing Brooke's car the things changed, he always knew Brooke and Dean was best friends, but you hardly see friends are seeing in the night.

scene hovered through his mind the rest of the night, the question was "Brooke was sleeping with Dean?" or he might have misunderstood?

**_X_**

**Two weeks later.**

the phone rings,she goes it thinking was Julian, after 1:20 AM were more who could be, but the number was Dean  
"Dean?"  
"Davis hey! I wake you?"  
"No, I was working on some drawings, something happened?"  
"Nop! I just wondered if you ..." before he finished the sentence Brooke interrupts  
"Dean, just a minute, have some idiot on my door that no knows clock"  
when she opens the door it idiot was Dean  
"So I was wondering if you have a spare bed in there?"

it opens a huge smile to her  
"Surprise"  
her eyes light up and smiles at him  
"Come here"  
She hugs him.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I came to see the Lakers, and as I was passing by here, I decided to come see how you were!"  
"Glad you came, but they win?"  
"Of course!"  
they both smiled, Brooke caught him by hand  
"so takes a coffee?"  
"I actually prefer a beer!"  
"Why I have not offered the beer first!" She says laughing.  
he looks  
"Very funny!"

they talked all night, as they did when they were in high school, he had much in common that their friendship turned into something unique.

"Wow, already dawned!" She says surprise  
"I never saw the time pass"  
"It's because you're with me baby!" He said joking.  
it's a slap on his arm  
"Yeah!"  
"Brooke I need sleep!  
"Surely I am with you on that!" She says  
"I knew you wanted me baby!Says he, while they rose up from the couch  
"Only in your dreams Dean Scott!  
it's a pat on his chest  
"What?" says he with a shrug  
he's a little kiss on her forehead  
"Good dreams!"  
"You Too Dean!"

**PS: Guys I really need to know if you are enjoying, so I can continue writing!  
PS2: beta reader please =]]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six-The drink goes in, and the truth comes out.**

"My God!"  
"What?"  
"Blue and black always looks great on you!" She says pointing toDean's clothes  
"" Coming from you, I believe "  
"Going out with who?" Brooke's ask  
"ME?"  
"Yeah!"  
"With you!"  
"with me?" Brooke was surprised by the invitation of Dean, they are friends for a long time since Brooke's marriage they don't spend time together.  
"And I know where you want to take me?"  
"Of course you can!"

he seemed ashamed.  
Brooke realizes that when he was turning red with embarrassment, she gets up quickly and goes to him  
"Dean Winchester Scott, are you ashamed?"  
"me? do you really think I'm embarrassed?"  
"Of course not!" Typical Dean's face  
"But then you go out with me or not?"  
she plays with his nose  
"Of course I will, I'll just change my clothes and we can go ok?"  
"Ok"

Dean was impatient, was already 40 minutes that Brooke had entered her bedroom and had not yet returned.  
"Dude, how a woman can take as long to put some clothes!" says him looking at the clock.  
he had his back when he heard Brooke's shoes make noise, he turns quickly and finds her standing in front of you as beautiful as he had never seen someone, Brooke smiled at him, that smile hypnotized Dean in a way that he couldn't understand.

Brooke shrugs and passes her fingers through hers hair.  
"How am I?"  
He shot to the head from side to side and raised his hand pointing to her  
"You're beautiful! Worth the wait!" Both get embarrassed by the way Dean said.

**In Tree Hill.**

bell rings of the beach house, Nathan goes to the door and there is Haley.  
"Hales!"  
"Hi Nate, sorry to come without warning!" She was clumsy  
"No problem, please"  
Peyton is in line with her.  
"Haley, how are you?"  
"I've been better" Haley seemed preoccupied.  
"Please sit," says Nathan  
"It happened at all?" Asks Peyton  
"You know where Dean can be?"  
"Dean?" I don't see him a few days Hales "says Nathan  
Haley closes hers eyes for a few seconds.  
"Dean was gone, I haven't seen him since Friday morning, I turn his cellphone, but it seems that he is ignoring me.  
"He would never do that to you Hales" says Peyton trying to put a smile on the Hale's face.  
"And Hales, Peyton has reason, Dean never do that to you, I'll turn call to Luke whether he saw or know where Dean is, okay?"Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado

**preposição **

in

on

at

into

to

under

with

upon

up

Nathan picks up the phone and goes to the balcony to call Lucas  
the phone calls  
"Hey I'm Nate"  
"Hey man, how are you?"  
"I'm fine," Lucas you know where the immature of Dean is? "  
"Well, Dean went to New York on Friday"  
"New York on Friday?" Seemed Nathan is getting angry  
"Lucas today is Monday!"  
"I know man, but that's what he said!"  
"He's an idiot, Hales freaking out here because of him!"  
"Nathan tries to call him, maybe he's ignoring Haley, you know how he likes to be free and how Haley is obsessive for him!"  
"Ok dude, bye!"

Nathan back to the living room.  
"so where is Dean? Asks Peyton  
"New York!"  
"New York, what the hell is he doing in New York? Haley says a slightly altered  
"Lucas doesn't know, and I don't have the slightest idea!"  
Haley gets up from the couch wiping the tears and going in the direction of the door  
"Thank you and sorry for bothering people!" She seemed really upset with the situation, she knew that Dean was with a woman she knew and they knew it, Dean has always been a womanizer, never cared for the feelings of anyone but his.  
"Hales, stay awhile, we were going to order a pizza, stay and eat with us," says Nathan and Peyton  
"Thank you guys, but I'm not feeling very well prefer to go home" she was devastated and you could see, it opens the door and leaves.

"I was sorry for her Nate" says Peyton

"Me too baby"

"She doesn't deserve, the jerk of my brother.

meanwhile ..

Brooke and Dean danced like never before, they danced together, close together,Brooke involved hers arms around his neck, and he laid his hands wrapped her waist, they danced as if they were just there,

when faces were touching, Brooke's a step backwards  
"Wow, I'm very surrendering, I searched a beer"  
"I go, I also need " again he says sheepishly.  
while Dean went for the drink, Brooke was up to the bathroom, wash her face she knew the size of the error that she would commit if he had kissed Dean, after all, he is your brother-in-law and her best friend.

Brooke Penelope Sc ... "before she finished pronouncing her full name, recalled that she was no longer a Scott.  
"Brooke Penelope Davis' she looked in the mirror trying to keep control over herself, which was difficult, Dean is very charming and she needs someone so much that night, Julian was in Vancouver filming her new movie, she had no notion when he would return, She takes a deep breath and go behind the Dean, she finds him in the middle of the dance floor waiting for her, he seemed impatient, maybe a BIT nervous, he had never thought of Brooke as a woman, was always with his best friend.

"Your beer!"  
"Thanks Dean"  
they exchange looks but do not dare say anything, everything still looked confused.  
"I think this getting a little late!" Says Brooke focusing on other things to not look at Dean  
"I also think it is!"  
'Let's go then? "  
"Let" says Brooke going in front.

to arrive at the apartment of Brooke, the two seemed very uncomfortable with what happened, Dean was standing at the door of guests, and Brooke in front of her.  
"Well, I'm going to sleep because I have a plane to catch today"  
"I also, I have a meeting later in the clothes over bros with the new design."  
Dean nodded with Brooke.  
"So .. good night," he says shy  
"Good night"  
both come into their rooms.  
Brooke is leaning against the door inside the bedroom, thinking what had been that night, she had never desired Dean as she had wished for today, was something completely new, Dean's room while he quickly took off his shirt and shoes, he was angry with himself, was that he was willing to Brooke, her best friend, Ex- wife of his brother, one of the best friends of his girlfriend, that feeling couldn't exist.  
On a crazy impulse Dean opens the door to his room and front Brooke's door, he puts the hand on the doorknob he just needs to rotate it, which he didn't know was that inside the bedroom Brooke was with the hand on the doorknob lacked a pulse, a madness, Dean takes the hand from the doorknob and put both hands against the door, as if he tried to feel Brooke,

He takes a deep breath and a step behind and go back to his bedroom, that was the longest night of his life, he could not fall asleep, thinking about what would change if he had entered his bedroom and kissed Brooke Davis.Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado

**conjunção **

and


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven, the sun rises for everyone.**

A few days that the new Dean was popped in Tree Hill, Haley and seems happy with the sudden change of Dean, since his return from New York Dean was more present for Haley, spent more time with her until he brought gift roses for her these last days, the reason for the change Haley didn't imagine, but it was Brooke.

Came the awaited day, Lucas Scott's the wedding, they were all getting ready by putting on their best clothes, Nathan was in a gray suit with black tie,Dean at his best black suit and purple tie, Clay had a dark gray suit with last button of the black shirt open, Haley and Peyton with their dresses, yellow and pale green, all very beautiful.

Dean would stop his 87 Chev in front of Haley's house, hearing a different song from what it usually listened, he hated music honeyed, but he had changed so much that even began to enjoy Taylor Swift, Dean was sitting on the hood of the car when Haley walked out the front door of the house, she was incredibly beautiful, he gave her a big smile  
"You're beautiful Hales" Dean Says  
"You're not half bad!"  
she kisses him and they go to the location of the ceremony.

The location of the wedding was beautiful, had plenty of greenery, several white roses, a huge lake with a water that sparkled when the sun was shining, it was a great place for a wedding happen.  
Nathan and Peyton had arrived, he already walked without the aid of crutches, which was great to showing that he had taken control of life itself, Peyton had helped him get there

Dean and Haley barely got out, and the phone rings Dean,Brooke's number.  
"Hales go find Nathan and Peyton that I forgot something in the car"  
she makes a sign with his head and goes in the direction of the Nathan and Peyton, Dean quickly answer the phone  
"Hi Brooke '  
"Hi Dean, you've arrived at the wedding?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"My car broke about 5 blocks from there, you could pick me up?"  
"Of course, I'm already going"  
to get where Brooke's car was broken, Dean's heart seemed to hit harder, it was something completely different than anything he ever felt, he takes a deep breath before leaving the car, Brooke walks up to him  
"Thanks for coming Dean!"  
"No problem!"  
"This suit is a cause for clothes for bros?"  
"Definitely!" He says smiling  
She hugs him.  
"Ready for a wedding?"  
"Yeah"  
He walked her to the car and opens the door for her, Dean was not the kind of guy that opened the door for a woman but that woman was not any one was Brooke Davis.

They arrive on site, all were ready for the entrance of the bride.  
"It seems that we're late!" Says Brooke  
"Yeah!"  
Brooke and he went in the direction of the last places,he put his hand wrapped in a waist Brooke, leaving Clay a little leery about the "friendship" between Brooke and Dean, the ceremony begins Nathan and Peyton were sitting in the first row, Brooke couldn't see them from where she was were many people in front, she still didn't know that her ex-husband was dating her best friend, what would it be a big blow, he and Peyton were holding hands throughout the ceremony.

At the end when everyone was moving in the direction of their cars to go the party, Brooke finally sees Nathan, but to her surprise he wasn't alone, Nathan had rise up from his chair and extended a hand to Peyton, when Brooke saw them, was a shock to her,Peyton had passed her arm within that of Nathan, he had given a kiss on her forehead when he saw Brooke standing on the other end.

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado

**advérbio **

at the end

When he saw Brooke standing on the other end, he stood still watching her, they did two years since the last time they saw him,Peyton looked at him without understanding why he was being stopped at that moment she turned and saw Brooke looking at them.

Brooke was disappointed with both, not just by them being together, but none have had respect for her,Brooke looks for one more second and secure the hand of Dean and they both saw and walked out.

They enter the Dean's car and follow in the direction of the party  
"Brooke… you okay?" Dean looked worried  
"I've been better!"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Why are you apologizing Dean?" She turns to look at it.  
"I should have told you, they were together"  
"No you shouldn't, he's your brother!  
"So what should I lie for him? Was my mistake, you're my best friend Brookes, Sorry" Dean was very upset with the situation.  
"Dean, you mind leaving me at home?"  
I'm not feeling very well "  
"Ok"  
Dean for the car in front of Brooke's house, and they stuck it for a few minutes without saying a word Sikh! "  
Brooke puts the hand on the doorknob and turns to look at him  
"Thank you Dean, for everything," she says with a broken smile  
"Always! "  
she gets out and heads towards the door of his house, Dean start the car and out while the car was moving away from Brooke, Dean of the heart was tighter, until he slams on the brakes on everything, leading to Brooke turn quickly to see what had happened, Dean saw the car, in front of the house and down  
"I will not leave you alone Brooke Davis!" He says of the series and convinced he wanted.

Brooke stared at him in the eyes, she touches his face with one hand  
"Was all I needed now"  
and he pulls a big hug.  
"I'll always be here for you."

Back to wedding

Nathan was already in his fourth dose of whiskey, Peyton was afraid to approach him, she knew exactly why he was drinking, Clay was passing when Peyton took him by the arm  
"Wow what's up Peyton!  
"Take your brother that bar Clay!"  
"And why don't you do that?"  
Peyton didn't know what to say  
"Need not respond, I already know what it is!  
"You know?  
"He saw Dean and Brooke together right?"  
Peyton raised an eyebrow  
"Together? when you say you say together .. "  
before she finished the sentence he completes  
"Together, he is sleeping with her"  
"Who is sleeping with whom people?" Says Haley curious  
Clay looks at Peyton, not knowing what to tell Haley, Clay escape response  
"Well I was already going to see how Nathan is Peyten wil tells Hales."  
"Haley look back for Peyton"  
'so who is sleeping with whom? "She says raised the eyebrows  
"No one important Hales!"  
"so.. you're beautiful in that dress!" She says trying to dodge their previous conversation.

Clay sits next to Nathan and Lucas sitting next to Clay.  
"Almost all Scott brother's here," says Lucas animated  
"Where is Dean?  
Nathan looks at him  
"I have no idea"  
Clay was a good person, just talked too much ..  
"Surely must be with Davis"  
both Luke and Nathan look at him  
"What did you say?" Nathan says  
Lucas beckons to the waiter  
"Bring a bottle of whiskey, because the way the night will be long"  
'Let Clay, what do you mean by that? "  
"I thought you already knew Nate!"  
Nathan dropped the glass and grabbed the clothes from his brother  
"Just say what you mean?"  
Lucas gets up to hold his brother who was out of control  
"Dean is sleeping with Brooke!"  
Lucas and Nathan both stood staring at Clay's face, Peyton far had realized that Clay had already telling Nathan

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado

**pronome **

they

them

"Clay you sure about that?" Says Nathan very angry  
"Sorry Nate, but this in their face, if not, will be!  
Nathan loose Clay and goes towards the car, Lucas goes after him  
"Nate!" He said as he ran behind Nathan  
"Nate!, Stop!  
He opens the car door and enters, Lucas looks at the car window  
"She is not your wife anymore, she can sleep with whomever she wants, including Dean!"

Lucas says trying to stop Nathan to go behind them.  
"She is not your wife!  
Nathan looks at him and exits at high speed with the car,Lucas stands looking out, when he turns finds Peyton  
"He was behind her isn't it?"  
he really didn't know what to say to her, there wasn't a word you don't get hurt Peyton.  
"Was, I'm sorry Peyton!"

in just a few minutes Nathan is standing in front of the door to Brooke, he went down ferocious his car when he realized he was already knocking on the door,Brooke gets up from the couch and goes in the direction of the door, finding it very strange that it would ultimately see it in Tree Hill,she opens the door and find Nathan standing in front of her, Dean gets up immediately when he sees his brother there.

"Hi Brooke"  
she looks Nathan and looks at Dean who was behind it.

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado

**pronome **

they

them


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight, Please sit and stay****.**

Brooke was motionless, just staring Nathan standing there at her door, she turns and looks at Dean there too, she definitely was between Dean and Nathan.

"Can we talk?  
"I don't think we have absolutely nothing to talk about Nathan!" Says Brooke outbursts.  
"Please Brooke!"  
"Nate you don't hear her, she doesn't want to talk with you!" Dean intrudes on the conversation.  
"I'm not talking to you, you bastard"  
Dean is moving toward Nathan, furious  
'What did you say? "  
Nathan's a few steps inside, Brooke was literally in the middle of them, Dean and Nathan looked, not looked more like brother.  
Dean leaves me alone with Nathan "  
Nathan raised an eyebrow, as if teasing Dean.

"You sure?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine!"  
to repay the provocation, Dean gently kisses Brooke's face, leaving more nervous Nathan.

Brooke and Nathan go to the office.  
"I'm happy that you have left the wheelchair"  
"Thanks"  
she sits behind her desk designs  
"What do you talk to me?"  
Nathan sits in front of her  
"I want to talk about everything!"  
"What does it all for you?"  
"I, you, my disability, Peyton, our children, these last two years ..."

"it is much to talk!" Brooke says flatly.  
"Brooke .."  
"Nathan .."  
both tell the same time.  
"Brooke can speak first"  
"No, you"  
"Ok .."  
The silence hangs for several seconds.  
"It was hard to leave you behind, it was difficult to accept that our son had died ... sometimes I wake at night because I had nightmares about the accident"

"I wake in a cold sweat, my backs hurts all the time.  
he supports his arms on the table  
"Nathan .."  
"Let me tell you .. please!"  
"I feel so much miss him.  
"I moved to the beach house, for you can have a life .. a life that I couldn't give you more .."  
Brooke rises and stops at the window  
"How could you choose for me," she told him that with closed eyes she knew was very close to the tears running down her cheeks.  
"You don't have that right"  
she turns to him  
"Of course I had!"  
'You really believe that our marriage could handle all that? "  
"Because if you believe, you are very innocent."  
Brooke shakes her head, not believing what I was hearing "

"Mean anything to you, in sickness and in health?"  
"This only works in fairy tales Brooke!"  
"Funny, in our fairy tale couldn't work, but your with peyton can?

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado

he gets no reaction before what Brooke says.  
"You're a hypocrite Nathan Scott !"  
he rises  
"I am a hypocrite, how about you!"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Exactly what you got! I'm talking to you Dean!

"I'm a hypocrite if what you are?"  
"You're sleeping with the brother of her husband"  
Brooke approaches him and a ferocious slap his face.  
"Whether or not I'm sleeping with Dean, you have nothing to do with it, I am not YOUR WIFE!  
he turns his face to look at her again.  
"And if you want to talk about betrayal, look at yourself, you're going to fuck my best friend!"  
he holds both arms by bringing it closer to him, they looked face at face,Nathan closer to hers  
"It seems that someone is still in love with her husband .."  
yet it is closer to his face, he opens his mouth slowly  
"I hate my ex husband .. he ruined my life"  
it's a step back and go toward the door  
"Now please can you go out of my house"  
Nathan turns and walks away.

**Dean's apartment.**

Dean was lying on the couch, drinking a huge glass of vodka, listening to You by Colbie Caillat, this was the kind of thing that Dean would never do.

Dean still did not know, but I was totally in love with Brooke Davis.  
the noblest sentiment that was already there in your heart, Dean was 22 and had never been in love with anyone, Brooke was the only person he had left Dean, anxious, impatient.

Suddenly someone knocks on the door, Dean was absolutely sure it was Haley, but to his surprise it was Brooke.  
"Hi .." she says with a broken smile  
"Hi .." it's the hand to her, she extends her too.  
"Come here!"

he wraps his arms up to the couch, she looks tight, touching his face.  
He closes his eyes to feel, she touches it.  
"I don't anymore .." he says with eyes still closed  
'What more cann't you? "  
he opens his eyes and touches her face with hands  
"Being without you"  
Finally he leans over and kisses her.

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado

**pronome **

he

it

him

Brooke felt all the tenderness of a kiss from Dean, she didn't feel like a long time for anyone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine- Brothers**

Brooke and Dean were still kissing, when Brooke push away Dean.

she gets up and goes the window.  
"There is something wrong?"  
"Dean .. I…"  
"What?"  
"I can not do that"  
"Do what? Kiss me?"  
"Yeah .."  
Dean hangs his head.  
"This too"  
he lifts his head  
"What you really can not?"  
"Falling in love with you!"  
he approaches her  
"you're in love with me?"  
" it doesn't matter Dean" She eludes him.

"can not matters for you, but for me it's all that matters "

he puts both hands wrapped her face,  
"Dean ... please"  
"I need you Brooke Davis"  
she pulls with all her strength and

"I need too"  
he leans against the wall and kiss her

he takes on his lap, and leads to the bedroom, lie down slowly, she quickly takes off his shirt, he kisses her again, and then they finally have their first night.

the next morning.

Brooke was lying on the chest of Dean hands caressing them.  
"So I will not ever want to get out of here!" He says with a big smile  
"And who said I want you to leave!"  
He's a sweet kiss on her forehead  
"Good morning beautiful girl"  
Good morning  
he holds in his arms  
"Because we expect so much, we've known about 10 years!"  
"Maybe because it would not work before, so you can take now!"  
"Yeah, you're right!"  
"I really was an idiot, wouldn't give you what you deserve!"  
"Dean .."  
"Yeah"  
she sits in bed  
"We have things to solve"  
"I know .."  
"You need to talk to Haley, and I have to talk to Julian .."  
He touches her face  
"And there can be together!" He says smiling  
she touches the hand of him that on his face.  
'Definitely'

Beach house.  
Door opens, is Peyton, Nathan had spent the entire night on the couch waiting for her.  
"God, Peyton!" He says  
"What was Nathan? Tired of running after the Brooke?"  
"Peyton .. excuse me!"  
"For what? For leaving me alone at the party,for going behind her or for still be crazy about Brooke?

so you're sorry?"

he approaches her.  
"For being the biggest idiot in the world"  
"You don't deserve it Pey ... I don't want to be that guy for you!  
Her eyes filled with tears.  
"Please do not cry!"  
"I want to be with you Peyton, just you!"  
she shies away from him and goes to the fridge  
"Not what it seems"  
"Peyton, I loved her more than anything in this life, she was big part of my life and it will never change ... but she is not my future, you are!

she runs to him and hugs him.

"Don't ever leave me!" She says while it was still held him.  
he sees a photo of him and Jaime on the table beside the couch, and says still hugging Peyton.  
"I promise"

**Tric**. 

"Is open mic night, everyone is invited, grab a bookmark and come and have fun singing your favorite song"says Peyton to everyone in the Tric.

Dean and Brooke were upstairs when they found the tric Haley  
"Hi baby"  
she goes and kisses Dean  
"Hi Brooke, how are you?"  
Dean looks at Brooke  
"Hi Hales, I'm fine and you?"  
"Me too"  
"I steal my boyfriend a little?"  
Brooke does not know what to say  
"Hales of course!"  
Haley picks Dean by hand and Brooke is looking at the two drop out, while Dean rode he turned to look at Brooke, he moves his mouth babbling  
"Sorry!"  
By balancing her head showing that all was well.

Nathan appears soon after in front of her.  
"Hi Brooke"  
"Hi Nate"  
"How are you, you seem a bit upset?"  
"I'm alright Nathan, thanks"  
He just stared at her  
"I'm sorry!"  
"For what?"  
"For being a jerk to you last night! You don't deserve"

She strokes his arm  
"Nate is okay, no need to apologize! We were nervous at all!

"No, no this .. '  
"Nathan .. .. Please don't start that again, because it will not change anything between us"  
"Brooke I need to say ..."  
'No you don't need, now you're with Peyton, and I really really want you to be happy together! "

Brooke comes out and lets nonconformist.  
Peyton watched the reaction of Nathan after Brooke left him talking to himself, she could not hide the sense that she was jealous of Brooke, for being able to control feelings of Nathan.

Haley brings Dean to the office of Tric and starts kissing him, but Dean dodges Kisses  
"What was baby?"  
"Haley, we gotta talk!"  
"I did something wrong?"  
he holds Haley's hands  
" not Haley..."  
"I don't know how to say, but I want to break with you!"  
"What?"  
"I adore you, but I don't love you, you deserve a better person than me!"  
"No, no I love you Dean, don't do this to me!"  
she holds his face while avoiding the gaze of her eyes.  
"Because I don't give you everything you want? Your freedom!"  
"I love someone else, Haley!"  
She instantly takes the hands of his face and completely changes the feature.  
"Who is Dean?"  
"You don't know!"  
"yes,I do, it's someone from Tree Hill ... tell me who?" She was completely uncontrolled.

"I don't want more to have that conversation"  
"You don't know and I don't want to talk anymore "  
"I really want you to be happy Haley, I really want!"  
he opens the door and exit, Haley was devastated, she couldn't control the crying.

BAR

since returned to tree hill Brooke, Nathan started drinking a lot, which bothered Peyton, Luke and Clay had already realized the concern and the blonde knew that things would only get worse  
"Hey Peyton!" Says Lucas  
"Hi .."  
Peyton not simply look away from the bar where Nathan was  
"How are you?" Luke tried to start a conversation with Peyton  
"Well are you?"  
"I am!"  
"Where is Mrs. Scott?"  
"Had to go to LA, to solve some problems in the editor!"  
Hum .. Lucas do me a favor? "  
"Yeah .."  
"Nathan takes off from there .. please!"  
"I can try" he half smile at her.  
but before he gets up from where he was, Dean was passing the bar and Nathan standing there, when they collide

Nathan was completely drunk and Dean was a little nervous at that time.  
"You do not look where you're going asshole!" Says Nathan pushing Dean  
"I do not want to fight Nate, get out my face!"  
"But I want! Says Nathan pushing again Dean  
"You really want and what you'll get!"  
Dean and Nathan pushes him from a punch, Nathan quickly rises from the floor and goes up to Dean, the brother he plays against the bar and followed him to two punches,

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado

a crowd surrounds the two, Haley and Peyton go there and see what was happening, when they realize that Dean was fighting her and Nathan and Luke run Clay call for separate out fight.

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado

Brooke sees the movement of Scott's brother and goes behind for what is happening, when faced with the punches and kicks Dean and Nathan.

Nathan Lucas secure safe while Clay Dean.  
"But what the hell's happening here," says Lucas screaming  
"That piece of shit that started it" Dean says with blood all over his face.  
"You're a traitor Dean!"  
the two tried to come out of the brothers to start a fight.  
"You are brother idiots!" Clay says very upset with them.  
"It is not my brother anymore! Nathan was so hateful that Dean did not mince words.

"why you're fighting?" Asks Haley  
"You don't already know Hales? He is sleeping with my wife!"  
"your ex-wife you asshole!"  
Brooke is approaching the moment when Dean says that.  
Haley seemed not believe it, she looked disappointed with Brooke.  
"How could you do this to me?" She says  
Dean breaks free and runs to beat Lucas when Nathan turns around and hits him, leaving him completely off the ground.  
"Finished!" He says mad with rage.  
"The show is over everyone can go home"  
Haley and turns and walks away, Peyton goes with it,Clay pushes forward Nathan to taking up the car, Lucas raises up Dean to bring to Brooke's car.

Lucas puts dean from the back seat of the car.  
"it can't continue Brooke!"  
"I know Lucas!"  
"They can not hate, they are brothers!  
"I never wanted it Luke, I swear, it happened!  
he hung her.  
"I know"  
"But you need to return to New York!"  
she is released from the arms of Lucas and look him…

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado

**pronome **

she

it

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado

**substantivo **

couch

divan

ottoman

bed

diva

chesterfield

day-bed

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado

**substantivo **

fell

**preposição **

by the

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado

**pronome **

she

it

Ler foneticamente

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado

**pronome **

she

it


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten- Ten days, Ten months.**

Brooke and Dean go to Dean's apartment to take care of the bruises he got from lucas and nathan.

ouch! says Dean complaining  
ouch? will hurt much more if you don't stay quiet! brooke says very angry with him.  
you're very angry with me isn't it?  
what do you think Dean?  
whyof that fight, he's your brother!  
He started it!  
Really? how old are you 5?  
You are two men are not kids anymore.  
ok ... I know I'm sorry, not gonna happen again I swear!  
that I'm sure! Brooke says,she seemed very convinced of what she said.  
she finished cleaning the wounds and got up to go to the kitchen,

Dean hold her hand and pulls her close, cradling her in his arms.  
I'm sorry Brooke ..  
she was still in his arms and hers eyes were full of tears, she needed ultimately for making the hardest decision that had already taken ..  
Dean I'm sleepy, I go to bed ..  
yeah! he gives a half smile at her.  
she turns and goes to his bedroom in the middle of the night Brooke certifying that Dean,he is sleeping and go to living room where she writes a letter to him ..

_**"Dean .. I don´t know how you'll react when you read this letter, but I hope you understand ...  
I can not and do not want to stand between you and Nathan, my life is not here, and I do not want you to go after me, I loved those ten days I spent at your side but i don´t love you dean, so to save their suffering doesn´t go after me because I don´t want you ..."**_

Brooke.

this was a piece of the letter she left him,as she folded the letter a tear fall from hers eyes, dripping over the letter.

it leaves the burden on the bed beside him and leaves.  
beach house  
Peyton was finished packing our suitcases when Nathan came ...  
what were you doing?  
I'll leave you!  
what?  
you're free to go back to her, I'm not going to prevent more  
Peyton ..  
don't say anything ok, we done!  
she picks up your bags and leave without leaving Nathan reaction.

Next moring..

Dean wakes and do not find Brooke, But finds the letter, he open and read when he finishes one little tear fall in his hand..

**August.**

Nathan and Clay run on the beach, Dean purchase a mechanical workshop,Brooke meeting in with partners , Peyton and Haley recording a new album on the label.

**October.**  
Dean sat on the beach watching the sunrise, Nathan got out of bed and looking at his scar, Peyton looking at a photo album, Brooke lying watching Julian sleeping, Haley playing the piano.

**November  
**Nathan signing the divorce papers to send to Brooke, Dean of the fight in a club, Brooke looking at the picture of her and Nathan's wedding, knowing the sister of Clay haley lucas starting a new book.

**December.**

Nathan, Luke and Clay in their parents' house for Christmas dinner, Brooke and Julian in a restaurant, Dean coming home drunk and bleeding. Haley in parents´ calling Dean, Dean taking his shirt and looking hematoma in the mirror.

**February.**

Nathan and Peyton on the tric, the divorce papers arrive for Brooke, Lucas visiting Dean, lying all crushed, Clay asking Quinn to marry .

**May.  
**  
Nathan, Peyton, Clay, Lucas, Lindsay and Quinn on Haley's show in Los Angeles, Brooke received the divorce papers and saw the signing of Nathan, Dean dismantling his Chev Impala.

**April.**  
Lucas coming into the Dean's apartment and finding all messy, Nathan taking a girl to the beach house, Brooke not signing the divorce papers and put in a drawer and seeing Julian, Haley on tour, and Peyton talking to Clay, Julian leaving Brooke, Lucas taking the plane to New York.

Brooke arrives at Clothes over bros and before entering his room in her assistant say they have someone waiting for her in her room, she opens the door and find a blonde sitting, he turns around and realizes that she is lucas. 

"Hi Brooke".

the two look at each moment and hangs for a while.


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter eleven-choices we made.**

Brooke and Lucas were standing facing each other exchanging looks not very friendly.  
"Lucas .."  
she sits in her chair  
"What brings you up to clothes over bros?"  
"Dean"  
Brooke is surprised by that brings Lucas to New York after he was nearly expelled from her Tree Hill, because of his brother.

"Something happened to him?"  
"You. You happen to him! I thought he'd be better off away from you but I was definitely wrong .. now I know three different Deans.  
the dean before you, Haley's boyfriend who doesn't care about nobody, the Dean who fell in love with best friend and who changed for her, and then after you,

that last one is a complete mess, now gave him join a club to fight, but he doesn't make the slightest question of winning, he'll hit him for someone Brooke!

he needs you!  
Brooke puts the hand on her forehead and closes his eyes  
"How long has this been?"  
"Since you went away!"  
"And now you just came after me, Lucas do 10 months since I left Tree Hill!  
"I thought he would improve, just like Nathan .."  
Nathan ..she felt really miss him, it was good to know that he had improved but she also knew that this improvement would put it into oblivion.  
"Nathan is league B of NBA …moving to New York"  
"Seriously, I'm glad to know," she says without showing much interest.  
"Brooke then you will come back to Tree Hill, to see Dean?  
she gets up and goes to the window to see all New York.  
"I don't.. .not come back!"  
Lucas quickly turns  
"What?"  
"I can not turn Luke, I'm sorry ..  
she didn't know how to convince Lucas that he had moved on with his life  
'why you can't? "  
"Because I'm engaged!"  
was the first thing that came into her head "engaged" was definitely a reason  
"engaged? with Who?  
Julian Baker "  
the subconscious of her screaming - LIAR!

Julian and she broke two months after he discovered she had not signed the divorce, he had already noticed just how badly she had to have seen the signing of Nathan in that papers.

"Ok .. you know what is best for you!"  
"But if you care .. you was the first woman he truly loved!"  
he gets up and leaves the room, leaving her completely lost.

another part of New York  
Nathan put the last box on the coffee table in the room, he had bought an apartment with an amazing view, his life was finally returning to normal, he was young point guard in a team league B of NBA, was sleeping with all the tops of New York his life was perfect again.

he only hoped for in a brunette with green eyes at his door.  
Nathan was waiting for one of the models with whom he was leaving, but when you open the door, he finds Brooke smiling at him.  
"Brooke?" He was quite surprised to see her there  
"Hi Nate"

"Invites me to join?"  
"Of course Brookes!

"Never mind the mess I just bring the last box!"  
"I will not!"

"so what you back up here?"  
"I came to welcome you, Lucas told me he had moved here, was wondering if you needed something!"  
Nathan goes to the fridge and grabs two beers  
"Not in need of anything, but thank you Brooke"  
it's beer for her  
"How will this all going?" He says starting a topic  
"Well, clothes over bros this in a good stage, we are even thinking of opening a new line .."  
"And you, how is everything?  
"Well, now I'm playing in the professional, yet is not the NBA, but for a guy who was already in a wheelchair is a great start!"

the silence was awkward for them, Nathan didn't know what to talk about Brooke, which was quite odd, because they were already married.

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado

but he remembers a delicate matter that he needed to talk to her, DIVORCE ...  
"Brooke, you have already signed the divorce papers?"  
she is caught off guard.  
"Divorce papers? What papers?" LYING, she screamed inside, she knew exactly what he was talking roles.  
"Our divorce Brooke, you don't receive them?"  
"Nate didn't, I do not get anything, maybe it lost .."  
"Damn it! I will ask my lawyer to send one for you!"  
"Sorry, I know when you need this divorce Brooke, if I had known before ..." he says  
"I don't have any hurry Nate, don't worry!"  
"How has not? Luke told me you were engaged to someone called… Julian Baker."  
Brooke gets up and gestures rather trying to explain  
"Well ... yeah ... I do, but no pressure!"  
"Ok!"  
She approaches a bookshelf, where there were many photos, he with Lucas and Clay,his parents, with Haley, when Jaime still baby,Jaime with a basketball, one embracing Peyton, but there was none of her or Dean.  
She realized that, and he realized that she had noticed

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado

he gets up and stands behind her, she could smell his scent, she closes her eyes to feel and when she opens up her surprise, he put a picture of him with her and Jaime well in front of the shelf.  
"This is my favorite picture!" he says.  
"Is mine too!"  
she turns and Nathan was so near her eyes were fixed to each other.

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado

when it seemed that there would be a kiss, Nathan walks away.  
"Brooke ..."  
someone slams the door.  
Nathan opens  
"Hi sweetie"  
Taylor,Haley's younger sister  
Nathan looks at her and quickly looks at Brooke.  
"Taylor?" Says Brooke surprise.  
"Brooke Davis"  
Nathan goes through and goes to Brooke  
"How are you?" She says hugging Brooke.  
Nathan still standing in the doorway looking at that bizarre scene.  
"I'm fine and you Taylor?"  
"I'm great!"  
"Came to say welcome to Nathan?" Says Brooke  
"Nope! I did it last night, wasn't Scott?" Says Taylor looking Natahn up and down.  
Brooke nods to the side, imitating Taylor.  
" was Scott?"  
the two looked at him.

he makes a beak and raises his eyebrows.  
"Yeah .."  
Brooke grabs her purse that was over the table and walks to the door, stopping beside him.  
"Hoping to score many points tonight Scott!"  
it's a pat on his shoulder before leaving.  
he starts to hand over his face and look at Taylor as he listened to Brooke's shoes down the stairs.

Brooke was furious, not with Taylor, she knows just how sexy and convincing is Nathan, especially with those blue eyes and that body of Greek god and he always had what appeared to be even better, she was angry with Nathan.Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado

**preposição **

by

for

per

of

in

to

with

via

out of

for the sake of

but she didn't know why, she wasn't anything about him long ago, he wanted to give to and divorce her, she got in her car very fast breathing willing to return it and pluck Taylor his lap.

She breathed deeply, if handled and walked away.

**The next night ..**

Brooke comes to an event over bros clothes, and goes to the phone as usual to check for messages ..  
"You have two messages" Answering machine

"First message"  
"Brooke? It´s me Dean .. I was wondering if you're ok ... and if I can go there any day .. you know, maybe for dinner ... .. I mis… nevermind.. call me!"

"

second message "  
Hey Brooke. It´s me Nathan!  
I wanted to apologize for yesterday with Taylor, and if you would like to come to dinner with me .. if you accept, means that you accept my apology!  
so call me ok!. "

"No more messages" Answering machine  
"You gotta be kidding me!"  
she throws herself on the couch and laughed until tears!

Nathan was going to take a bath when the phone rang, he runs away and meets the shower ..  
"Hello?"  
"Nate,it´s Brooke!"  
"Hi Brooke, how are you?"  
"I'm a little tired, but I'm fine and you?"  
"Well!"  
"I called to say about the dinner .it´s fine for me"  
"Oh .. ok Friday night this good for you?"  
"Perfect!"  
"Ok, until Friday!"  
"Bye"  
He hangs up and a smile begins to dawn on his face.

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado

**pronome **

she

it

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado

**pronome **

she

it

Thursday night ..

Dean was packing his bag, picking up their last clean shirts, he was going to New York!

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado

**pronome **

she

it

**Author's note: People tell me what you think and who you guys think it looks better with Brooke,Nathan or Dean?**

**PS2: sorry for the errors,still looking for a beta reader...**


	12. Chapter 12

**chapter twelve-truths hurt.**

Nathan was hearing good life by one republic when choosing your clothes to hang out with Miss B Davis…  
while in the flat, B. Davis, the classic black dress was already on top of the bed, she heard something more exciting

We R Who R by Kesha.  
"Nathan Scott and Brooke Davis together!"

she said to herself when she looked in the mirror, she smiled like a child, when opened Christmas presents.

she really believed it was the perfect time to regain it.

someone knocks on the door, she opens quickly is Nathan.  
"Wow. .. You without any doubt this incredibly beautiful," he says pointing at her.  
"Clothes for bros?"  
"What?"  
he looks at his clothes  
"Yeah, I love your suits!" Says he smiling  
Nathan was in a nice black suit with a dark blue shirt, it definitely matched with his eyes.

"Ready?" He reaches out for her.  
"Yeah" she puts hesr arm inside his.  
both descend the stairs and out the front door of the building, but they were not alone, Dean is there,across the street stood staring Nathan open the door of his BMW to Brooke.  
It had been hard to see, he turns and goes to the opposite side of them.

Dean stop the first bar he saw.  
While Brooke and Nathan are having dinner.  
"Nate .."  
"What?"  
"Nothing"  
"Say!"  
"I'm very happy, for you have your life back"  
she takes his hand, he looks at her and smiled tightly.  
"Thank you Brooke, wasn't easy!"  
"I know !"  
the two look at each other and then, Nathan diverts the eyes from Brooke.

"Taylor will not be upset for you called me for dinner?"  
"Don't have to stay, because I'm not her boyfriend and you and I are friends, right?"  
she is disappointed by the response from Nathan, but doesn't show any minute!  
"Of course! Friends!"  
"But then, you and Taylor are what?"  
"Friends with benefits!" He laughs  
"I don't want anything serious, at least not for now, you know!"  
"I understand!"  
"But now about you, how's your engagement?"

"My engagement?"  
"Well!"  
"That of Julian Baker is such a lucky guy!"  
"There isn't!  
"he is, any guy who has your heart is a lucky guy!" He says smiling.

Nathan looks at the clock  
"Wow is late, tomorrow I have training early!"  
"Brooke we can go?"  
"Yeah!"

Nathan descends and opens the door for her.  
"Then, is at home safe and sound!

says he played.  
she laughed too  
"Yeah"  
he looks across the street and sees Dean stopped looking at them, to provoke

he grabs the hand gently and kisses Brooke,  
"Thank you for tonight"  
"I thank you Nathan, I don't even remember when was the last time I enjoyed myself so much!"  
"I'm glad you liked it!"  
he holds her and a kiss on her face, Dean was very angry seeing that and only calmed down when saw Brooke entering the building.

she enters the apartment, feeling the same way when she saw Nathan for the first time, Nathan was so romantic, she removes her shoes and goes to the refrigerator gets the bottle of wishey,

she takes the earrings and turns the radio, your favorite mix was playing, Airplanes by-BOB ft. Hayley Williams was the music of the time she took off her dress when someone hits the door,

in hers mind could only be Nathan, she had finished drawing the dress, leaving only black brassiere and panties.

when she opens the door to her surprise is...  
"Dean!"  
he looks a whole  
"It seems that you were expecting someone else!"  
"Maybe I was just going to sleep!"  
he walks into the apartment, as she watched him go.  
"Of course you can get!" he says being ironic.

she turns to close the door and looks back at Dean when he was quite close to her.  
"What are you doing?"  
He passes a hand down her face  
"Dean, what are you doing!"  
he joins his body to hers  
"Dean .."  
"Shhhh .."  
Dean kisses her neck to the mouth  
they big kiss for a while  
until she pushes him  
"Stop!"  
"Why? You still love him?"  
"Responds! You still in love with him?"  
"YES! OK! I STILL AM!

he goes both hands through his hair  
"What do you feel about me?  
she lowers her head and closes her eyes  
"Brooke please answer me!"  
"I don't know!"  
"I love to hang out with you,

those ten days were wonderful, but I don't know what I feel for you Dean! "

Dean looks for one last time and leaves.  
Brooke had never seen before Dean so sad, so disappointed.

the phone rings, Brooke picks up the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Brooke, it's me Nathan"  
"Nate are .." she opens her eyes to see the time.  
"Are 4AM.."  
"I know, sorry about that, but Dean was shot tonight"  
she sits up quickly when I heard shot.  
"What?"


	13. Chapter 13

chapter thirteen

Brooke ran through those corridors apprehensive, afraid, once not long ago she got bad news when she arrived at the hall ...  
Nathan was sitting with his elbows on his legs, thoughtful .. he knew that much of what had happened was his fault...  
Haley was sitting next to Lindsay, over the years they have become great friends, and at that moment was all Haley needed ... a great friend.  
Brooke is approaching Lucas "What happened?"  
"we don't know for sure, just called and said he had found in an alley shot .."  
she closes her eyes for a moment, Lucas friendly caresses her arm.  
"Brooke will be alright!" Says he is optimistic a doctor is approaching ..  
"Dean Scott?"  
"Here, I'm his father," says Dan "How is my child?  
"His condition is very serious, the bullet left the lung thoroughfares, and he lost much blood, complicating the state of kidneys!"  
"But he can leave this right?" Says Nathan "Yeah, and you are the best option...  
"How so? Question Clay "You guys are brothers, same father and same mother, he lost a kidney, and nobody can be better than you guys to donate!"  
"Then let go!" Says Lucas "Isn't so simple, you guys need to do some tests to see whether they are compatible!"  
Nathan gets up "Then we'll see!"  
"You sure, because if you do, will never play basketball again, your career as a player ends here!"

"my career is over! He's my brother .."  
"Ok, your decision!"  
Lucas puts his arm around Nathan and smiles.  
the three are going to doctor until the exam room.  
Dan pulls Deb "You know that this is not gonna work!"  
"They will not be compatible with Dean!"  
"I know, but they don't know"  
across the aisle gets closer a blonde "Haley?"  
"Thank God you came!"  
Haley hugs Peyton "How was he?"  
"He lost a kidney and ..!" Haley's voice fails and tears begin to fall on her face.  
"Hey hey, everything will be fine Hales, you'll see!" says Peyton hugging her.  
while she was embraced with Haley, she saw Brooke sitting alone on the other side, Peyton didn't think it would be so hard to see Brooke...  
Suddenly a flash goes through her mind ...

18 years before ...

"Brooke, I have a gift for you!"  
"What is Peyton?"  
Peyton shows a small red box and give it to Brooke.  
"Open!" Peyton says smiling.  
Brooke is open and two silver necklaces with a pendant.  
"Happy Birthday best friend!"  
"so This gift is for you always remember me,no matter what happens, nothing had been between us,we will be friends forever!"

flash out*

"Peyton?"  
"sorry distracted for a second!"  
"Realize!"

Nathan had been distracted by taking the bandage of the arm, when he stopped a few steps Peyton...  
she turns to find him looking at her.  
not far behind came the doctor, his face without much action ...  
"Doctor " says Haley "Are not the good news!"  
"What?"  
"They aren't compatible, I'm sorry"  
"how can this be possible? "says Clay "As often happens in some families is often more happens!the doctor was leaving when Nathan grabbed by the arm "I'm sorry but your family is one of those!"  
"And what happens now?"  
"Wait!"  
the doctor was leaving when nathan grabbed by the arm "Doctor who brought my brother here?"  
"the guy brought him loaded, a guy a little taller than you and with brown hair .."  
"You know if he's still here, I would like to thank you"  
"Sorry, I don't know!"

Nathan had the feeling that someone was watching his family, was a strange feeling uncomfortable "I brought you coffee," says Lindsay delivering it for Brooke.  
"Thanks!"  
she sits next to Brooke...  
"You miss him isn't it?"  
"Dean?"  
"No, Nathan .."  
"What?"  
Brooke looks surprised by the question.  
"I saw how you look at him, and I get it!"  
"your secret is save with me Brooke!"  
"Why are you being my friend?, don't get me wrong but we never were approaching and you are Haley's friend"  
"Now who needs a friend are you Brooke Davis and I'm not the only one who noticed it"says Lindsay watching Peyton leaning against a wall across the waiting room ...  
Brooke turns to look,but Peyton disguises back to talk to Haley.  
Suddenly several doctors come rushing in Dean's room,and begin resuscitation procedures...  
Haley ran up to the bedroom door, Nathan held her before she gave a step inside the room,bringing her closer to him, outside the room Brooke stopped in front of the bedroom window and looked apprehensively the movement of doctors.  
movement that brought great fear for everyone, the doctor begins resuscitation, once, twice, three times but didn't receive a response,the tears started streaming down on Haley's face, Nathan was perplexed by the situation was a totally new situation for everyone, actually not for everyone ...  
Brooke had already seen it before,Jaime suffered a cardiac arrest before his death,a solitary tear falls from her face, and Peyton feels the sadness of her friend,  
and a boost for her next to Brooke and holds her hand, it was not even a word, just the look of approval by Brooke proved that Peyton had done ...  
the doctor tries another sequence, but didn't receive a response from Dean, desperation begins to take care of Haley...

Outside, a tall guy seemed interested in what was happening there, Brooke watched him as he babbled to himself as something that happened seemed not to want Dean back to life, then let the doctors try to bring him back.  
"Time of death 5:22 AM"  
"NO!" Screams Haley Nathan tries to hold her but she can come loose and runs up beside the bed of Dean "Dean come back please!"  
she holds tight to his hand "Dean come back!"  
Brooke turns back to the room and see the desperation of Haley and then realizes that Dean had died, in a surprising Brooke enters the room and hugs Haley and to the biggest surprise she accept comfort of Brooke.  
the Scott family all seemed to have collapsed, everyone was in the waiting room, sad, crying, feeling some guilt for what happened.  
other doctors enter the room again for a last look at Dean and when they notice something strange definitely "half an hour ago I signed his death is impossible, he came back to life.."  
"his vital signs are rising, the heart is back to normal beat "says another doctor outside a man is standing looking at the movement of doctors, he is head and looks at the waiting room where everyone was, Nathan turns at that exact moment, and realizes the strange interest that boy by his brother Nathan quickly gets up and goes to him "you know my brother?" he says with a tone not too friendly "no .."  
"then what are you doing standing in front of the window of a person who is quite dead now?"  
"quite dead?"  
"you want to have problems idiot?"  
"no, no I want but I think you ought to see things better!"  
"what you talking about?"  
He points to the room and Nathan's head accompanying "My God...  
he enters the room at once "he 's good? is alive? tell me!" he says euphoric "he is! as I don't know how, but he'll be fine!"  
"mom?""dad?"said he leaving the room, smiling and crying at the same time

"Nathan?"says Deb raise up Nathan walks until she "he woke up mom!"  
"What?"  
"I don't know how but he's live!"  
Haley runs up to the room and see Dean's heart beat "my god it's good to hear it!"  
Brooke stopped at the door and watched Haley stroking Dean's hand Nathan stopped beside her "everything will be fine now!"  
"He's back at you Brooke!"  
she turns to him "not understand?"  
"He loves you and you love him equal..."  
"Nathan.."  
before she finished, Nathan turns around and sees Peyton leaving "I have to go Brooke, see you there!"  
he runs up to Peyton "Hey!"  
she turns and smiles at him "He woke up?"  
'Not yet! "  
"you're leaving?"  
"Yeah, my work here is done! says her kidding "could be that your yes, but my no?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"you spent the whole night here, even without any obligation ... that does not surprise me, I know who you are, how good you are!"  
"I'll compensate you!"  
"with?"  
"the best breakfast in town, which by coincidence I who do!" he says smiling "lol, really? I swear I thought it was an indecent proposal!"  
well if you want in place of breakfast indencent proposal without problems for me!  
both laugh a little and go to Nathan's apartment.

still in hospital, Brooke roamed the halls, thinking about everything that happened last night walking the halls she realizes that the Dean's door, but he was accompanied Haley was sitting beside him, smiling, not was no denying the love felt for Dean haley even after all, she never stopped loving him.

for the first time in her life Brooke felt alone ...  



End file.
